Beside You
by Maeve Oh
Summary: Itachi tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa mantan calon tunangan Sasuke. Apa reaksi Sasuke ketika ia melihat mereka? Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Itachi disana? Apa rahasia terbesar keluarga Uchiha sesungguhnya? Chap 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Beside You**** © Sasurin Katsuya **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Main Character: Haruno Sakura**

**Main Pairing: SasuSaku, SaiSaku**

**

* * *

**

Satu

* * *

Seorang gadis sedang meraih secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen yang terletak di atas meja kasir. Dia terlihat sangat bingung, ya, terlihat dari gayanya yang tidak tenang. Berjalan mondar-mandir dari dapur-meja kasir-dapur-meja kasir... begitu hingga pada akhirnya ia berhenti di depan pintu dapur. "Hinata, bahan-bahan apa saja yang akan kita beli?" tanyanya. Rambut hasil sanggulannya tadi pagi masih terlihat rapi, tapi wajahnya amat terlihat kusut.

Temannya—sahabat lebih tepatnya, menaruh jari telunjuk tangan kanannya pada bibirnya, ia berpikir sejenak—tanpa menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang berada di depan pintu. "Umm, sepertinya bahan-bahan yang ada di dapur masih banyak, Sakura." jawabnya. Sahabatnya yang berada di depan pintu hanya mengangguk-angguk sampai ber'oh'.

Gadis tadi berdiri di belakang sebuah etalase kecil. Ia segera menghitung pendapatan kemarin, setelah menjawab pertanyaan temannya yang saat ini masih berdiri di depan pintu. Matanya tak henti-henti melihat beragam macam angka yang terdapat di sebuah sebuah buku besar. Tangan kanannya sedang memainkan tombol-tombol sebuah kalkulator kecil berwarna hitam kebiruan. "Apa kita harus membeli bahan-bahan lagi?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah, Hinata. Tapi persediaan telur sudah mulai menipis. Tidak hanya itu, persediaan susu sapi murni sudah terlihat mengosong di kulkas besar."

Hinata hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Ia segera mengacung-acungkan tangannya pada sahabatnya tanpa menoleh. Ia pun memberikan tanda pada sahabatnya. "Umm, kalau begitu belilah secukupnya, Sakura."

Sakura beranjak menuju tempat Hinata. Ia meninju bahu sahabatnya dari belakang. "Nah! Sekarang giliranmu. Cepat pergi keluar, kalau kau terlambat tiba kau bisa kehujanan diluar sana. Cuaca sudah mulai tidak bersahabat, sepertinya."

Hinata menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal. "Maaf, Sakura. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa pergi berbelanja. Kau mengerti kan?"

Sakura menatap kedua mata lavender Hinata. Mata Sakura terlihat sedikit membulat. "Maksudmu, aku yang harus membeli semua ini?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Hinata hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecut. "Gomen..."

Sakura berkacak pinggang. "Tapi kau bisa menghitungnya nanti, bukan? Ayolah, Hinata. Nanti biar aku saja yang urus hal itu..." pinta Sakura. Hinata kembali tersenyum kecut. "Gomen, Sakura. Aku tidak hanya mengurus pemasukkan kemarin karena aku juga harus membuat desain kue pernikahan yang sudah dipesan kemarin." ucapnya. Mulut Sakura berkerut.

"Baiklah. Aku yang membeli."

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Aku terus mengayuh sepedaku menuju sebuah peternakan sapi tempat toko kami biasa membeli susu sapi murni. Sudah 30 menit aku mengayuh sepedaku. Tapi peternakan sapi masih belum terlihat. 'Untung saja toko grosir tadi tidak terlalu ramai, aku jadi punya banyak waktu untuk pergi menuju peternakan sapi dengan sepeda.' pikirku sambil terus mengayuh.

Peternakan sapi memang sangat jauh dari toko kami. Toko kami berada di tengah kota sedangkan peternakan letaknya berada di pinggiran kota. Aku memang sengaja menggunakan sepeda menuju kesana, tidak menggunakan bis. Karena jarak halte bis terdekat dari peternakan sapi saja kurang lebih 1 kilometer.

Aku melihat jam tanganku. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30. 'Oh tidak, sebentar lagi waktu makan siang.' gumamku panik. Aku khawatir jika toko kami dipenuhi pengunjung pada saat aku tidak berada di toko. Aku takut karena tidak ada yang membantu Hinata melayani setiap pengunjung yang datang.

Toko kami berada diantara banyaknya perkantoran yang ada di tengah kota. Ya, kebanyakan para pengunjung yang umumnya karyawan-karyawan kantor datang ke toko kami pada jam makan siang. Tidak hanya itu, letak toko kami sangat strategis. Maka dari itu, di setiap siang hari toko kami pasti dipenuhi pengunjung.

Pada akhirnya aku mengayuh sepedaku lebih kencang. Aku tidak perlu khawatir akan terserempet mobil atau motor yang melintas karena sekarang aku telah berada di pinggiran kota yang umumnya jarang terlihat kendaraan berlalu lalang. Mungkin hanya beberapa kilometer lagi aku akan sampai di peternakan sapi.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Hinata yang sejak setengah jam yang lalu terus menghitung pemasukkan kemarin dan membuat desain sebuah kue pernikahan melihat jam tangannya. 10.40. Hinata mendesah pelan dengan wajah cemas. Kedua tangannya di depan dada dan ia terus melihat keluar toko sesekali melirik jam tangannya.

Ia mengetuk-ngetuk meja kasir—sesuai dengan hitungan detik. Mungkin sudah ratusan ia ketuk meja kasir, tapi tak sedikitpun ia melihat tanda-tanda kedatangan Sakura. "Sepertinya aku harus membuka lowongan kerja. Sangat tidak mungkin jika aku dan Sakura hanya berdua saja untuk melayani pengunjung." ucap Hinata. Sebuah niat untuk membuka lowongan kerja terlintas di benaknya. Mungkin niatnya akan digubris dengan anggukan gembira tanda setuju oleh Sakura.

CKLEK!

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari arah pintu toko berhasil mengejutkan Hinata. Dilihatnya seorang lelaki—seperti seorang karyawan kantor memasuki toko tersebut. Lelaki tadi memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam serta membawa sebuah tas laptop.

Hinata segera mengambil sebuah menu dan sebuah buku kecil. Ia pun menuju tempat di mana pengunjung pertama pada hari itu datang.

"Mau memesan apa, Pak?" ucapnya setelah ia memberikan buku menu kepada pemuda tadi.

"Ah, jangan panggil saya bapak. Umur saya masih 22 tahun. Jadi terlalu muda untuk dipanggil bapak." jelas pemuda itu. Hinata yang mendengar ucapannya hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Umm, saya pesan cheese cake yang terenak di toko ini." ucap pemuda itu. Seketika Hinata segera mencatat pesanan pengunjung. "Minumannya?" tanya Hinata. "Lemon tea ice saja." jawab pemuda itu. Hinata pun kembali menulis pesanan pemuda tadi.

"Baiklah. Saya permisi dulu." pamit Hinata. Ia pun segera menuju dapur untuk membuat lemon tea ice dan mengambil cheese cake dari dalam etalase.

Pemuda tadi segera mengangkat kembali koran yang dipegangnya dan melanjutkan membacanya.

* * *

...

...

_Tit! "Hei, Teme! Lama sekali kau ini! Aku sudah menunggumu sekitar setengah jam yang lalu."_

"Hn."

"_Masih di pinggiran kota?"_

"Hn."

"_Ya sudah. Kau kebut saja mobilmu itu."_

"Hn."

"_Cepat, ya. Saat ini aku sedang berada di __Frutcy Shop. Kau tahu kan dimana letaknya?"_

"Hn"

"_Ya__ sudah, cepatlah! Jangan lupa untuk percepat laju mobilmu itu. Sampai bertemu disini!" Tit!_

"Huh, menyusahkan saja." umpat pemuda yang baru saja ditelepon oleh sahabatnya. "Naruto kan sudah tahu kalau aku pernah kecelakaan mobil gara-gara mengikuti ucapannya dulu. Sekarang dia malah menyuruhku untuk mengebut mobilku lagi."

Pemuda itu terus menggunjing sahabatnya tadi. Awalnya pemuda itu tidak akan mengikuti ucapan sahabatnya ditelepon. Tapi pada akhirnya pemuda itu mempercepat laju mobilnya.

"Ahhh!"

BRUK!

'Hah? Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Apa aku baru saja menabrak seseorang atau kecelakaan yang menimpaku dulu terulang kembali?' pikir pemuda itu.

"Aduhh! Sakit!"

"Hah? Apa aku baru saja menabrak seseorang?"

Pemuda itu langsung keluar dari mobilnya. Dilihatnya seorang gadis sedang memegangi lutut kanannya yang sudah banyak mengeluarkan darah. Gadis itu duduk di aspal jalan dengan posisi berada di depan mobil pemuda tadi. Sepedanya tejatuh tak berdaya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menabrakmu." ucap pemuda itu. Ia melihat lutut gadis itu terluka.

"Aduh." rintih seorang gadis yang baru saja terjatuh. "Lututku berdarah."

"Mau aku antarkan ke rumah sakit?" tawar pemuda itu. Ia terlihat panik.

"Tidak, tidak. Pakai obat merah saja." tolak gadis itu. Ia masih memegangi lututnya. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya. Ia menahan perih luka pada lutut sebelah kanannya.

Pemuda itu menuju mobilnya. Ia mengambil obat merah dan kapas dari dalam dashboard mobilnya dan segera kembali ke tempat gadis tadi.

Pemuda itu mengobati luka gadis tersebut. Pemuda itu tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Mereka diam seribu bahasa. Kesunyian terasa diantara mereka berdua.

"Maaf telah menyusahkanmu." ucap gadis tadi. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan kalau dia sangat bersalah.

"Tidak. Justru aku yang seharusnya minta maaf." ucap pemuda itu. Ia pun langsung bangkit dan membantu gadis tadi untuk berdiri. Pemuda itu merasa sangat bersalah.

"Terima kasih." ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Hn." balas pemuda itu. Mereka pun duduk di atas kap mobil pemuda tadi.

Gadis tadi segera merapihkan pakaiannya. Ia pun melirik ke arah pemuda yang baru saja menolongnya sekaligus menabraknya. "Umm, sepertinya kau sedang buru-buru, ya?" tanya gadis itu. Pemuda tadi pun menoleh. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Gadis tadi membersihkan jaketnya yang kotor. "Oh. Umm, apa kau pebisnis?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Sekali lagi pemuda itu menoleh dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Hn. Aku adalah seorang direktur."

Gadis tadi terkejut. Ia menatap pemuda itu dalam-dalam. "Direktur? Apa kau seorang direktur sebuah perusahaan besar?"

Pemuda itu kembali mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Hn. Memangnya ada apa?" pemuda itu berbalik tanya.

Gadis tadi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Umm, sekarang umurmu berapa?"

"22 tahun."

"22 tahun?" ucap gadis itu dengan sedikit terkejut.

Pemuda tadi menoleh ke arah gadis yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. "Ya. Memangnya ada yang aneh?"

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil. "Ya. Pemuda yang sukses menjadi seorang direktur sebuah perusahaan besar. Kelihatannya aneh ditelingaku."

"Kau sendiri? Kau bekerja sebagai apa?" tanya pemuda tadi.

"Umm, aku hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan sebuah toko kecil. Tidak setinggi pekerjaanmu."

"Kau bekerja sendirian?" tanya pemuda tadi kembali.

"Tidak. Aku bekerja dengan sahabatku."

Pemuda tadi bangkit dari duduknya. Ia memandang gadis yang berada dihadapannya yang masih duduk. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke tokoku." jawab gadis itu seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Dimana?"

"Di tengah kota. Dan sepertinya aku sedikit terlambat tiba disana." jawab gadis itu.

Pemuda tadi menatap gadis yang sekarang berada di sebelahnya. "Oke, akan aku antarkan."

* * *

"Sa-sakura?!" seru Hinata dari dalam toko. "Kau habis jalan-jalan? Jadi kau tidak pergi ke peternakan sapi?" tanyanya berturut-turut dengan wajah panik.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia pun menunjukkan bukti kepada Hinata dengan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan ditunjukkanlah kertas itu pada Hinata. "Tidak, tidak. Tadi aku sudah ke peternakan sapi kok. Nih buktinya!"

Hinata melirik sebentar pada kertas yang ditunjukkan Sakura. Seketika ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan tanya. "Tapi mengapa kau pulang ke toko bersama pemuda ini?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda yang berada di samping Sakura.

"Tadi ketika di jalan di pinggiran kota, ia tidak sengaja menabrakku. Lututku sempat terluka. Jadi aku tidak bisa mengendarai sepedaku. Lalu ia menawarkanku untuk mengantarkan ke toko karena kebetulan sekali ia juga akan bertemu dengan sahabatnya di toko kita." jawab Sakura panjang lebar.

"Terima kasih ya, Sasuke." ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya ke Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia pun langsung menuju tempat dimana seorang temannya duduk.

Hinata menatap sinis Sasuke yang sudah duduk bersama seorang pemuda yang sedang memainkan tombol-tombol yang ada di laptop-nya. "Sombong sekali pemuda itu." bisik Hinata pada Sakura.

"Maksudmu Sasuke? Hei! Dia itu sangat baik, Hinata." ralat Sakura. "Ya memang dia sedikit dingin, sih. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya dingin seperti itu."

Hinata berbalik menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung. "Sesuatu? Maksudmu apa, Sakura?"

"Aku tidak bisa bicara disini." bisik Sakura. "Ikut aku." lanjutnya. Ia pun langsung menarik tangan kanan Hinata dan segera menuju tempat kasir yang bersebelahan dengan sebuah etalase kecil.

* * *

"..." Hinata sama sekali tidak bersuara setelah ia mendengar semua kisah tentang Sasuke yang telah diceritakan Sakura. Ia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya agar tidak banyak berkomentar. "Aku tidak menyangka sama sekali. Pantas saja ia dingin. Ternyata ia sangat depresi dengan keadaannya sekarang."

Sakura mengangguk setuju menanggapi pernyataan Hinata. "Ya. Aku juga sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Sasuke bisa dingin karena depresi dengan keadaannya. Dia pun hanya menceritakan kisahnya pada sahabatnya yang sedang duduk bersamanya sekarang."

"Kasihan sekali Sasuke itu. Padahal jika dilihat dari tampangnya, Sasuke adalah orang baik yang sangat terbuka dengan siapa saja." ucap Hinata sambil membuka sebuah buku yang baru saja ia ambil dari sebuah laci meja kasir.

"Iya. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangkanya." ucap Sakura sambil mengikat rambut pendeknya dengan sebuah pita berwarna merah jambu senada dengan warna celemeknya.

Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura. "Tapi Sakura, kok dia bisa menceritakan semua hal itu padamu? Kau baru kenal dengannya kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Itu karena aku yang bertanya padanya. Mungkin karena ia tidak enak hati jika tidak menjawab pertanyaanku yang telah dibuat celaka olehnya, jadi ia menjawab saja pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang aku sodorkan." jawab Sakura santai.

"Umm, Sakura? Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Sakura yang masih mengikat rambutnya langsung terkejut. Ia pun langsung menatap Hinata dalam-dalam. "Hah? Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

"Aku bilang, apa kau menyukainya?" ulang Hinata.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke depan wajah Hinata. "Ah, Hinata. Kau ini aneh sekali, ya. Aku kan baru saja mengenalnya. Mana mungkin aku langsung menyukainya. Kau ini suka sekali becanda denganku, ya."

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Sakura, Sakura. Aku ini sungguh-gungguh. Mungkin saja kau menyukainya. Kalau kau memang menyukainya katakan saja padanya."

"Aku bilang aku tidak menyukainya, Hinata. Aku kan baru saja mengenalnya. Kalau aku menyukainya, aku kan harus mengenalnya lebih jauh. Sedangkan aku baru saja mengenalnya tadi." ucap Sakura.

"Sakura, sebatas suka tidak apa-apa kan? Kau masih belum punya perasaan cinta kepadanya. Memangnya saat kau baru mengenalnya dan memandang wajahnya, kau tidak merasakan 'love at the first sight'?" tanya Hinata. Memang Hinata sangat penasaran dengan perasaan Sakura saat ini. Meskipun Sakura adalah sahabatnya, ia tidak pernah tahu siapa yang disukai Sakura sejak dulu.

"Ya memang sebatas suka tidak apa-apa, sih. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Saat pertama kali memandangnya aku juga tidak merasakan apa tadi? Love at the first sight?" jawab Sakura.

"Ya sudahlah, aku mengerti. Kau masih belum menyukai seseorang. Tapi kalau kau sudah mulai menyukai seseorang, katakan padaku ya!" ucap Hinata. Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju. "Iya, iya."

"Oh iya, bolehkah aku membuka lowongan pekerjaan? Sepertinya kita membutuhkan teman."

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, aku setuju."

Saat Sakura dengan Hinata sedang membicarakan Sasuke, Sasuke sendiri sedang membicarakan pekerjaannya dengan sahabatnya disebuah meja di dekat pintu toko.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibumu dan Rin, Sasuke? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pria yang duduk di depan Sasuke. Tangan kanannya masih memainkan tombol-tombol yang ada di sebuah laptop.

"Sekarang ibuku sedang sakit. Kata Kaname ia terkena demam." jawab Sasuke singkat. Tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"Hah? Ibumu sedang sakit? Semoga lekas sembuh, ya." ucap pria itu lagi.

"Hn. Terima kasih." balas Sasuke.

"Aduh, sampai lupa. Kau mau aku pesankan apa?" tanya pria itu kembali. Pandangan matanya berganti ke arah pemuda yang duduk di depannya.

"Hot Cappucino saja, Naruto." jawab Sasuke.

"Hanya itu?" tanya pria tadi yang ternyata bernama Naruto.

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Aku pesankan dulu, ya." ucap Naruto. Ia pun bangkit dan segera menuju tempat dimana Sakura dan Hinata berdiri.

Sakura dan Hinata yang sedari tadi mengobrol segera merapikan diri.

"Selamat siang, Pak! Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Hinata ramah. Sakura yang berdiri di sebelah Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum ramah.

"Pesan Hot Cappucino-nya satu, ya." ucap Naruto ramah.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Hinata kembali.

"Ya." jawab Naruto singkat. Setelah itu Sakura setelah berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat secangkir Hot Cappucino. Naruto tidak kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia menunggu di depan meja kasir sambil duduk di bangku yang lumayan tinggi.

"Jangan panggil saya, Bapak, Hinata." ralat Naruto. Hinata yang merasa ditunjuk menunduk malu sekaligus tanda mengerti.

"Ya, Naruto. Umm, itu sahabatmu, Naruto?" tanya Hinata sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang membuka laptop-nya.

"Ya. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke." ucap Naruto santai.

"U-uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Hinata. Naruto mengernytikan dahi.

"Ya. Ada apa?"

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa pernah mendengar nama keluarga itu. Umm, dia bawahanmu?" tanya Hinata kembali.

"Ah, kalau jabatan Sasuke lebih tinggi daripada aku. Dia adalah seorang direktur utama. Kalau aku sih masih direktur HRD. Direktur utama di Uzumaki Corporation masih dipegang kakekku, Jiraiya-sama." jawab Naruto tanpa ada hambatan sedikitpun.

* * *

"Dicari seorang wanita berusia minimal 20 tahun yang pernah berpengalaman bekerja sebagai kasir, koki, atau pelayan. Siap menerima pekerjaan disalah satu bagian tersebut. Menerima gaji minimal sebesar 4500 ryo per bulan. Hubungi nomor di bawah ini atau datang langsung ke Frutcy's Cake and Ice Cream Shop." ucap seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek serta berponi saat ia melihat sebuah brosur yang tertempel di jendela kaca sebuah toko. Ia melirik ke dalam toko tersebut melalui jendela kaca. 'Tokonya bagus, dan sepertinya karyawannya ramah-ramah. Lagipula aku kan belum mempunyai pekerjaan. Uang imbalannya juga lumayan untuk keperluan sehari-hariku.'

Gadis tersebut berjalan menuju pintu toko tersebut dan segera membukanya. Dilihatnya banyak pengunjung yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka. Ia membetulkan tasnya. Wanita itu berjalan ke arah tempat pemesanan.

"Selamat siang! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang gadis yang berambut panjang berwarna biru indigo yang senada dengan warna celemeknya.

Gadis yang berada di depan Hinata tersenyum. "Umm, apa disini masih membuka lowongan pekerjaan?"

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan gadis tadi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil mengulas senyum. "Ya. Kami memang mencari orang yang sedang membutuhkan pekerjaan. Toko kami kekurangan karyawan. Dan kami hanya membutuhkan seorang karyawan saja."

"Umm, apa saya dapat bekerja disini?"

"Ah, amat boleh. Apa kau pernah bekerja—"

Gadis yang berada di depan Hinata segera menjawab. "Ya, ya. Saya pernah bekerja di sebuah toko kue seperti ini selama 5 bulan."

"Usia?"

"22 tahun."

Hinata mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Baiklah. Kau diterima bekerja sebagai karyawan disini. Silahkan ke ruang ganti untuk berganti seragam."

Gadis tadi tersenyum seraya membungkukkan badannya. "Arigatou."

"Ah iya, nama kau siapa?" tanya Hinata ketika gadis tadi mau membuka pintu ruang ganti. Gadis yang sedang menatapnya segera menjawab, "Hyuu. Nakamura Hyuu."

.

.

.

"Permisi—"

Sakura yang sedang mengelap gelas dan piring segera menoleh. "Hn." Sakura memandang gadis yang berada di dekat pintu dapur. Ia melihat gadis tersebut dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Kau—karyawan baru?"

Gadis yang merasa ditanya oleh Sakura segera mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan segera membantu Sakura mengelap gelas dan piring.

Sakura mengulas senyum. "Namamu siapa?"

Gadis yang berada di sebelah Sakura segera menjawab sambil menjulurkan tangannya. "Nakamura Hyuuzu. Panggil saja Hyuu. Senang bekerja bersama kalian disini!"

Sakura segera membalas juluran tangan Ino. "Haruno Sakura. Panggil saja Sakura. Senang bekerja bersamamu!"

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum. "Ah, iya! Aku harus ke depan untuk membantu Hinata melayani pengunjung. Kau disini dulu ya, Hyuu!" ucap Sakura. Ia pun menaruh sebuah lap yang digunakannya untuk mengelap gelas dan piring tadi di sebuah rak kecil.

Setelah Sakura keluar dari dapur, ia segera menghampiri Hinata yang berada di tempat pemesanan.

"Yo, Hinata! Kau baru saja menerima karyawan baru ya!"

Hinata segera menoleh. "Ya, Sakura. Sepertinya ia orang yang giat dan rajin."

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, aku rasa juga begitu." ucapnya. "Oh iya, dimana buku pemesanan kue? Aku mau melihat bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat kue pernikahan aneh itu."

Hinata melirik ke arah laci meja kasir. "Disana."

"Arigatou, Hinata. Besok aku dan Sasuke akan kesini lagi. Ja!" pamit Naruto pada Hinata. Naruto pun segera menghampiri Sasuke yang masih berada di sofa. Mereka berdua pun segera pulang. Hinata tersenyum ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sakura segera berjalan menuju meja kasir. Ia pun mengambil sebuah buku kecil dari dalamnya. Ia membuka lembar demi lembar halaman buku tersebut. Tiba-tiba matanya terhenti pada sebuah halaman. Mulutnya menganga lebar.

"I-ini..."

Hinata yang telah melayani Naruto yang sedang membayar di kasir menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Ke-kenapa ada nama dia di buku ini?"

"Nama? Nama siapa, Sakura?" tanya Hinata. Ia pun menghampiri Sakura dan segera melihat ke sebuah halaman yang sedang Sakura lihat. "Ah, ini. Maaf aku belum memberitahukanmu tentang ini. Dialah orang yang akan menikah nanti yang memesan kue pernikahan aneh itu."

"Uchiha Itachi..."

Hinata mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Ya. Uchiha Itachi. Disini tertulis kalau ia kan menikah dengan Ayako. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama klan Uchiha itu. Tapi dimana, ya? Umm, ah, sudahlah! Oh iya, tampangnya terlihat sudah tua loh. Mungkin karena aku melihat keriputnya atau entah apa itu. Tapi yang sangat aneh, warna rambut dan matanya sangat mirip dengan—"

"—Sasuke. Dialah kakak kandung Sasuke yang jahat itu." jawab Sakura pelan. Hinata mengernyitkan dahi.

"Sa-sasuke? Maksudmu, Uchiha Itachi yang memesan kue dari toko kita ini adalah kakak kandung Sasuke?"

"Ya! Dialah kakak kandung Sasuke yang merebut cinta pertamanya itu!" teriak Sakura pada Hinata. Semua pasang mata yang berada di toko tersebut segera memandang Sakura. Tidak terkecuali Naruto dan Sasuke sendiri yang baru berjalan empat hingga lima langkah dari Frutcy Shop.

"Eh—"

* * *

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

* * *

Oke. Kesimpulannya, fic ini masih multichapter dan menceritakan kehidupan cinta remaja yang kesemuanya masih 22 tahun **(?)**. Karakter utamanya sih ada banyak. Tapi kali ini saia lebih mengutamakan kisahnya Haruno Sakura. Dan seperti fic saia yang lalu-lalu, di fic ini tetap ada pairing SasuSaku. Tapi tunggu, disini juga ada pairing SaiSaku, dan NaruHina. Umm, kayaknya pairingnya segitu dulu deh. Sisanya... lihat nanti ya~

Nanti ada chara-chara yang bakalan muncul. Beberapa chara tersebut ada yang saia karang sendiri. Tapi ada juga chara yang gak saia karang kok, kayak Sai. Dan ada penambahan OC, tuh Nakamura Hyuuzu. Karena kebetulan dia sangat suka pada Sai. Jadi saia masukkan dia di fanfic saia ini. Soalnya disini ceritanya si Sai itu— ahh nanti saja jelasinnya. Lebih baik kalian baca sendiri chapter kedepannya.

Oh iya, gomen!!! Saia sangat keterlaluan karena tidak memberikan deskripsi yang banyak. Susah dijelasin soalnya T.T. Contohnya kayak dijalan ketika Sasuke nabrak Sakura, ya... kalian ngebayangin aja lokasi jalanan pinggiran kota yang sepi... Insya Allah chapter depan akan saia perbanyak deskripsinya.

Tapi saia harap semoga kalian tetap menyukai fic ini karena chapter selanjutnya ada penambahan chara baru yaitu Itachi dan Ayako (OC). Nah kalian gak tau kan Ayako itu siapa? Makanya baca chapter depan ya~

Gomen kalau masih ada typo, salah kata, dll. Abis lebaran nih! Jadi dimaafin ya~

Oke deh. Cuma segitu aja bacot-bacot saia. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!

Cheers,

Sasurin Katsuya


	2. Dua

Nih balesan review kalian dari yang login maupun yang gak login:

**Sasusaku**** donk sasurin: **Gomen, saia emang sengaja ngasih Sasuke cinta pertama dan itu bukan Sakura. Jadi Ayako itu cinta pertama Sasuke, terus direbut Itachi. Itachi ngerebut Ayako dari Sasuke gara-gara otousannya. Ya... Itachi trauma kali ditinggal ayahnya. Ya sudahlah, kalau kau masih belum mengerti, baca saja chapter yang ini. Makasih atas reviewnya!

**Hyuu Mizu-hime: **Hyuu-chan, gomen kalo abal dan gaje. Iya ini fic yang kemarin saia bilang. Hinata memang OOC, bukan sedikit. Soalnya kalo dia pemalu, gimana melayani pengunjung? Ntar pengunjung keburu kabur ==". Rin dan Kaname? Baca chapter ini aja ya... *digetok Hyuu pake ketupat (?)* Yap! Untuk urusan OC, baca bacot-bacot saia yang diakhir cerita ya... Makasih udah review!

**Green YupiCandy-Chan: **Iya, emang Sakura udah tahu—meskipun sedikit sih, kan udah dikasih tahu Sasuke di mobil pas mau ke toko. Makasih udah review!

**Azuka Kanahara: **Gomen, Azuka-chan. Saia ngga suka Itachi. Jadi saia sengaja buat Itachi orang bejat disini. *Azuka, mau ngelempar truk ke saia? Ngga apa-apa kok =.=* Emang settingnya udah Sasusaku. Seperti biasa, perlu perjuangan lah~ Harvest Moon?? Ah, jadi mengingatkan saia pada HM more friends of Mineral Town yang terlantar =.= Rin dan Kaname? Baca chapter ini aja ya... Nanti kalo saia kasih tahu, jadi ketahuan deh *bukannya emang harus diketahui?* Makasih udah di review!

**Ame no Suzushii: ** Au nih! Sasuke kalo jalan pake kaki—eh, mata—eh, ban mobil dong! (?) Hu'um. Ada OCnya. Cuma beberapa sih.. Makasih udah review!

* * *

**Beside You**** © Sasurin Katsuya **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Main Character: Haruno Sakura**

**Main Pairing: SasuSaku, SaiSaku**

**

* * *

**

Dua

* * *

"Sa-sasuke? Maksudmu, Uchiha Itachi yang memesan kue dari toko kita ini adalah kakak kandung Sasuke?"

"Ya! Dialah kakak kandung Sasuke yang merebut cinta pertamanya itu!" teriak Sakura pada Hinata. Semua pasang mata yang berada di toko tersebut segera memandang Sakura. Tidak terkecuali Naruto dan Sasuke sendiri yang baru berjalan empat hingga lima langkah dari Frutcy Shop.

Naruto menoleh. "Eh—" Ia kembali memutar kepalanya dan segera menatap Sasuke. Ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang memandang Sakura—yang berada di dalam toko—dengan tatapan kosong atau memang dikosongkan.

"Apa Itachi memang akan segera menikah, Teme?"

Sasuke masih memandang Sakura dalam diam. Sudut matanya memancarkan warna kemerahan. "Mungkin."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. "Siapa yang akan dinikahi Itachi? Apakah mantan calon tunanganmu itu, Teme?"

"Maksudmu Ayako?"

"Tentu saja, Teme. Apa itu benar?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"..." Sasuke terdiam. "Ya, semua ucapanmu benar, Naruto."

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang pria yang menggunakan jaket berwarna hitam yang baru saja keluar dari mobil hitamnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya pria tadi.

Sasuke melengos. "Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu." ucap Itachi seraya berjalan menuju toko yang berada di depannya. Sasuke menatap sinis kakaknya yang sangat ia benci sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Mau apa dia kesini, Teme?" tanya Naruto memecah kesunyian. Dilihatnya Itachi berjalan menuju tempat pemesanan.

Sasuke mendesah. "Entahlah. Tanya saja padanya langsung."

CKLEK!

"Sasuke..."

Naruto menoleh. Hanya Naruto.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara dari mulut seseorang yang baru keluar dari mobil hitam milik Itachi terkejut. Tidak hanya Sasuke, Naruto pun—yang melihat sosok yang berada di samping mobil yang berjarak sekitar 5 meter di depannya—tidak kalah kagetnya dengan Sasuke.

"A-ayako?!"

* * *

"Selamat siang! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Sakura pada seorang pengunjung yang memakai jaket berwarna hitam yang menghampiri tempat pemesanan.

"Umm, saya mau memesan kue." jawab pria itu. Sakura tampak mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ah, maaf. Saya panggilkan teman saya dulu, ya. Saya tidak mengetahui tentang pemesanan kue." ucap Sakura. Pria itu hanya menangguk kecil.

Sakura berjalan ke arah dapur. Ia melihat Hyuu sedang diajarkan cara membuat es krim dengan menggunakan alat atau mesin oleh Hinata. Sakura pun menghampiri Hinata. "Hinata, ada seorang pengunjung yang ingin memesan kue. Aku tidak tahu tentang pemesanan kue. Kau saja yang melayaninya."

Hinata pun mengangguk dan segera pergi keluar dapur diikuti Sakura dari belakang.

"Maaf, apa Anda yang akan memesan kue?" tanya Hinata pada seorang pria yang sedang berdiri membelakangi meja.

Pria itu berbalik. Hinata terkejut ketika melihat wajah orang itu. "Ya. Saya mau memesan kue lagi." jawab pria itu. Hinata mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil terdiam memandangi pria yang berada di hadapannya.

Sakura yang melihat tingkah aneh Hinata segera menyikut lengan Hinata. "Hinata? Kau kenapa?"

Hinata segera berbalik dan berbisik-bisik dengan Sakura. "Dia Uchiha Itachi, Sakura."

Sakura membuka matanya lebar-lebar. "Benarkah? Sedang apa dia disini?"

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah. Mungkin ia akan memesan kue pernikahan lagi."

"Maaf menganggu pembicaraan kalian." sela pria tadi. "Saya mau memesan sebuah cheese cake lagi. Ukurannya sama seperti kemarin, ya! Dan jangan lupa, 5 hari lagi harus sudah jadi."

Hinata hanya menulis pesanan Itachi sambil meringis kembali. "Baiklah. Saya usahakan akan jadi secepatnya."

"Oh iya, saya pesan dua buah cheese cake dan dua gelas lemon tea ice, ya!" pesan Itachi. Ia pun segera duduk di sebuah sofa yang terletak di dekat sebuah etalase kecil.

* * *

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke tidak menoleh maupun menjawab.

"Gomennasai, Sasuke."

Kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Ayako membuat Sasuke akhirnya memutar balik tubuhnya. Dilihatnya seorang gadis yang seusia dengannya tersenyum kepadanya.

"A-aku meminta maaf padamu karena aku... Aku telah... Aku telah meninggalkanmu, Sasuke... Maafkan aku... A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkanmu. Tapi, tapi aku. Tapi aku harus—" ucap Ayako terbata-bata. Naruto hanya terdiam dan Sasuke segera menyelaknya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu, Ayako."

"..." Ayako terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, kau sudah kumaafkan sejak kau meninggalkanku dulu. Meskipun baru sekarang kau mengucapkan kata maaf, kau memang sudah kumaafkan." jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan memaafkanku. Aku tahu semua sifat dan perilakumu. Kau tidak akan memaafkan seseorang yang telah menyakitimu dengan sangat dalam. Dan aku termasuk di dalamnya meskipun dulu aku pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupmu."

Sasuke mamandang Ayako. "Justru itu. Karena kau pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupku, aku memaafkanmu."

"..." Ayako terdiam.

"Tapi aku punya satu permintaan untukmu." ucap Sasuke. Seketika Ayako mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke. "A-apa itu?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu lagi sebagai orang yang pertama kali mengisi hatiku. Dan aku juga tidak akan menanggapmu siapa-siapa sekarang. Jadi, aku dan kau bukan siapa-siapa lagi termasuk teman ataupun sahabat sekalipun." jawab Sasuke dilanjutkan dengan berjalan menuju mobilnya dan segera meluncur di jalan dengan sangat cepat.

Terlihat sudut mata Ayako mengeluarkan kristal-kristal kecil. Naruto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Maafkan perlakuannya terhadapmu, Ayako."

"Tapi, tapi aku... Tapi aku masih... A-aku—" ucapan Ayako terhenti. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan dihembuskannya sedemikian pelan. "Aku masih mencintainya."

* * *

Itachi mengambil handphone-nya dari dalam saku celananya. Ia pun segera menelepon Ayako **(1)**.

_Tuut..._

_Tuut..._

_Tit! "Ya, Itachi. Ada apa?" _tanya suara di seberang.

"Kau masuk ke dalam toko dan cari aku. Kita belum makan siang, kan? Aku sudah pesankan cheese cake dan lemon tea ice. Cepat ya!"

"_Ya." Tit!_

Sakura datang dengan membawa sebuah baki yang berisi dua buah cheese cake dan dua gelas lemon tea ice. Ia berjalan menuju meja Itachi. "Dua buah cheese cake dan dua gelas lemon tea ice."

Itachi menoleh. "Terima kasih." ucapnya sambil memainkan handphone-nya. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal sambil melengos pergi.

Itachi membuka kotak masuk. Ia menggeser tombol navigator ke bawah, berkali-kali sampai muncul tulisan 'Otousan'.

Pria itu berpikir sejenak, dan akhirnya ia menekan tombol 'open'.

_Itachi, jga ibu & kedua adikmu jgn smp ada satupun yg terjadi dgn mereka. Dan jgn lupa, teruskanlah sekolahmu & kedua adikmu yg msh kecil apalagi Rin. Berusahalah agr kau mnjadi pemimpin tertinggi perusahaan Uchiha utk membanggakan keluarga. Jk kau tdk mau, jadikanlah Sasuke mnjadi pemimpin tertinggi perusahaan. Maafkan ayah, Itachi. Ayah hrs meninggalkan keluarga. Tp meskipun begitu, ayah msh mencintai kalian smp kapanpun. Ayah sgt mengharapkanmu. Dan bri tahu Rin, selamat ulang tahun! Kado dari ayah utknya akn dikirim lewat pos._

Sender:

Otousan

+680510938593

Sent: 15-Sep-1997

19:20:10

Pria itu terhenti sejenak. Ia kembali memutar otaknya, mengingat peristiwa 12 tahun yang lalu ketika ayahnya meninggalkan dia beserta keluarganya.

**Flashback**

Rin berlari-larian di koridor rumah. Ia berlari-larian sambil memakai topi ulang tahun dan meniup-niup terompet kecil. Saaat itu Sasuke sedang menghias ruang keluarga dengan balon-balon yang ia tiup sendiri. 20 buah balon, bukan jumlah sedikit dan membutuhkan tenaga kecil bagi seorang Sasuke yang masih berusia 10 tahun untuk meniupnya.

"Itachi, ambil lilin di kotak di atas meja makan, sayang!" suruh Mikoto sambil menaruh sebuah kue ulang tahun di atas meja ruang keluarga.

Itachi yang sedang berada di dapur segera mengambil benda yang disuruh ibunya. Ia pun segera berlari menuju ruang keluarga. "Ini, bu." ucapnya sambil menyerahkan lilin-lilin kecil kepada ibunya. Ia pun duduk bersimpuh menghadap kue ulang tahun di sebelah ibunya. "Bu, mengapa saat Rin ulang tahun, kita mengadakan pesta? Sedangkan saat Sasuke berulang tahun, kita sama sekali tidak mengadakan pesta?"

Mikoto yang baru menaruh dua buah lilin di atas kue ulang tahun Rin segera memandang Itachi. Ia pun tersenyum. "Itachi, Sasuke kan sudah besar. Pasti dia sudah tidak mau dikatakan sebagai anak kecil lagi, bukan? Seharusnya kau dapat berpikir, saat ini Rin masih kecil. Walaupun kita tidak merayakan ulang tahun Rin, ia pasti akan merengek untuk minta diadakan pesta. Nah, sekarang kau sudah mengerti, kan." ucapnya sambil memasang satu persatu lilin ke atas kue ulang tahun.

Itachi merengut. Ia manatap ibunya dalam-dalam. "Tapi ibu juga seharusnya berpikir, diluar sana anak seusia Sasuke masih dirayakan ulang tahunnya. Malah orangtuanya mengadakan pesta yang sedemikian megah."

"Mereka adalah anak-anak yang masih merengek dan manja. Apa kau mau adik lelakimu disebut anak manja?"

Itachi masih merengut. Ia pun beranjak menuju kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Mikoto hanya mengelus dada sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Rin yang melihat Itachi pergi segera menghampiri Mikoto. "Ada apa dengan kak Itachi, bu?" tanyanya polos. Mikoto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa, sayang." ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala Rin.

Rin membalas senyum ibunya. "Nanti ayah pulang membawa kado untukku ya, bu?"

Mikoto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, ayah akan membawa kado untukmu."

Rin kembali tersenyum. "Kadonya besar, bu?"

Mikoto berpikir sebentar. Seketika ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, Rin. Ayah akan pulang dengan membawa kado yang besar untukmu. Kau senang, tidak?"

Rin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. "Iya, bu. Aku sangat senang!"

Mikoto kembali memasang lilin. Sedangkan Rin kembali berlari-larian di koridor rumah. Sasuke, yang sedari tadi menghias ruang keluarga telah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia pun menghampiri ibunya.

"Bu, apa aku boleh mengajak temanku untuk menghias ruang keluarga?" tanyanya pada Mikoto yang masih memasang lilin.

Mikoto kembali mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Boleh, Sasuke. Jangankan diajak, undang saja untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Rin."

Sasuke tersenyum. Seketika ia berlari keluar lewat pintu yang ada di ruang keluarga. "Baiklah, bu. Aku pamit untuk pergi ke rumah temanku, ya bu!"

"Siapa, Sasuke?"

"Ayako!"

* * *

"Ayako, terima kasih ya karena kamu sudah membantu aku menghias ruang keluarga." ucap Sasuke pada Ayako.

Ayako tersenyum. "Iya, Sasuke. Sama-sama. Terima kasih juga karena keluargamu sudah mengundangku untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Rin."

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum.

Disaat semuanya telah siap dan semuanya telah duduk rapih termasuk Itachi di ruang keluarga, Mikoto selalu menghubungi suaminya, Fugaku. Sasuke hanya memandangi sikap ibunya yang kelihatan sangat khawatir.

"Ada apa, bu? Kelihatannya ibu sangat khawatir." tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah jam pulang tapi mengapa ayah belum pulang. Dari tadi ibu sudah mencoba untuk menghubunginya tetapi selalu tidak bisa." jawab Mikoto sekenanya.

"Mungkin ayah terjebak macet di jalan, bu."

Mikoto terdiam. Seketika ia tersenyum. "Mungkin kau benar, Sasuke. Ya sudah, lebih baik kita mulai acaranya. Daripada kita menunggu ayah, nanti takut terlalu malam. Lagipula, Rin juga sudah terlihat mengantuk."

"Baiklah."

_Rrrrr..._

_Rrrrr..._

Itachi mengambil handphone-nya dari dalam saku celananya.

_1 new message_

Ia membuka pesan tersebut dan segera membacanya. Matanya terbelalak. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa dingin. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak memberitahu isi pesan tersebut pada satupun keluarganya.

_Itachi, j__ga ibu & kedua adikmu jgn smp ada satupun yg terjadi dgn mereka. Dan jgn lupa, teruskanlah sekolahmu & kedua adikmu yg msh kecil apalagi Rin. Berusahalah agr kau mnjadi pemimpin tertinggi perusahaan Uchiha utk membanggakan keluarga. Jk kau tdk mau, jadikanlah Sasuke mnjadi pemimpin tertinggi perusahaan. Maafkan ayah, Itachi. Ayah hrs meninggalkan keluarga. Tp meskipun begitu, ayah msh mencintai kalian smp kapanpun. Ayah sgt mengharapkanmu. Dan bri tahu Rin, selamat ulang tahun! Kado dari ayah utknya akn dikirim lewat pos._

Sender:

Otousan

"Ayah..." ucapnya sambil mengenggam handphone-nya erat. Ia pun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berjalan menuju kamarnya disaat Rin sedang meniup lilin. Semua orang di ruang keluarga tidak melihat Itachi pergi kecuali Sasuke yang berada di samping Itachi.

Saat itu Sasuke melihat Itachi mengeluarkan air mata.

**End of Flashback**

"Itachi? Kau melamun?" tanya Ayako yang baru saja tiba. Itachi yang mendengarnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ah~ Tidak." ucap Itachi. Ia memandang Ayako. "Kau menangis, Ayako?"

"Menangis? Ohh, ini. Tadi mataku terkena debu saat keluar dari mobil." sanggah Ayako.

"Sudahlah, Ayako. Aku tahu kalau kau tadi habis berbicara dengan Sasuke. Memangnya apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya?"

Ayako terdiam. "Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padanya."

Itachi mengambil gelasnya dan segera meminum lemon tea ice. "Minta maaf? Memangnya kau punya salah apa dengannya sampai harus meminta maaf?"

"..." Ayako kembali terdiam. "Sudahlah. Tidak penting untuk dibicarakan."

Itachi tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus tangan Ayako. "Ya sudah. Umm, apa kau mau jika Sasuke kita undang?"

Ayako terkejut. Ia menatap Itachi. "U-undang ke pernikahan kita? A-aku... Aku tidak mau membuatnya terluka untuk yang kedua kali."

"Tapi kau pernah mengisi hatinya, bukan? Mengapa kau berubah pikiran? Kemarin kau sangat menginginkan bila Sasuke diundang." Tanya Itachi bertubi-tubi. Ayako hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Sekali lagi Ayako terdiam. "A-aku... Aku dan Sasuke sudah..." Ayako berhenti berbicara. Itachi menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. "Umm, baiklah. Sasuke akan kita undang."

* * *

**Keesokkan harinya**

Sakura baru memasukkan kunci toko ke dalam lubang kunci. Ia memutar kunci tersebut ke kanan dua kali. Tapi sayangnya, kunci tersebut tidak dapat diputar ke kanan. Ia terus berusaha untuk memutar kunci tersebut. Tiba-tiba, matanya tertuju pada pintu kaca yang berada di depannya. Bukan karena pintu kaca tokonya yang rusak, melainkan karena ia melihat seseorang di belakangnya—lewat pantulan kaca, tentu saja.

"Naruto?" ujarnya tidak percaya. Seketika ia melihat jam tangannya. Tanpa membalikkan badannya terlebih dahulu, ia langsung saja bertanya, "Mengapa kau berada di sini?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan gigi-giginya. Ia melihat Sakura yang terlihat kebingungan. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan Hinata." jawabnya sambil menghampiri Sakura.

Naruto segera membantu Sakura untuk memutar kunci. Dan akhirnya,

CKLEK!

Naruto tersenyum jahil sambil melemparkan kunci kepada Sakura yang baru saja dilepaskan dari lubang kunci. "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Sakura yang melihat tingkah laku Naruto bergegas masuk ke dalam toko diikuti Naruto dari belakang. "Bukannya begitu, maksudku mengapa pagi-pagi sekali kau sudah datang?"

Naruto segera duduk di sebuah sofa dan segera menyandarkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. "Aku sedang libur."

"Libur? Bukankah sekarang masih hari Rabu?" tanya Sakura sambil duduk atas sofa yang berada di depan Naruto.

Naruto menjawab asal. "Ya. Aku sendiri yang menginginkan untuk libur. Pekerjaan di kantorku banyak sekali. Aku jadi sedemikian pusing. Maka dari itu aku pergi ke toko ini."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. "Tapi, apa kau tidak takut dimarahi?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia pun segera tersenyum sambil menatap Sakura. "Baiklah. Aku akan berkata jujur. Jadi aku kesini untuk bertemu dengan seseorang."

Sakura kembali mengeryitkan dahi. "Se-seseorang? Siapa?"

Naruto tersenyum jahil. "Hinata."

Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil sambil tersenyum. "Ahh~ Kau suka pada Hinata ya?"

Naruto segera mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Err~ Tidak! Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya." elaknya.

CkLEK!

Kedua pasang mata yang sedang berbincang ria kaget dengan dua orang wanita yang baru saja masuk ke dalam toko.

"Naruto?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Pandangan mata Sakura segera tertuju pada dua orang wanita yang baru saja masuk. "Hei, Hinata! Baru saja aku berbicara dengan Naruto. Kata Naruto, ia suka dengan—hmpf!" ucapan Sakura terhenti karena Naruto—dengan kejamnya—menyumpal mulut Sakura dengan tangan kanannya. Sakura mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Naruto, tapi usahanya gagal.

"Siapa dia?"

"Hmpf! Hmpf! Hmpf!" rengek Sakura yang mulutnya masih disumpal Naruto.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Ahh~ Baiklah. Akan aku lepaskan." ucapnya sambil melepaskan tangan kanannya. Bergegas Sakura menarik nafas panjang.

Kedua wanita yang masih berdiri di depan pintu hanya tersenyum.

Sakura pun segera bangkit dari duduknya. "Dia Hyuu. Karyawan baru disini." ucap Sakura menjelaskan.

Hyuu pun segera menghampiri Naruto. Mereka saling berjabat tangan. "Hyuu."

"Panggil saja aku Naruto!"

Semua orang yang berada di toko hanya tersenyum.

Pandangan mata Sakura beralih ke luar toko. Dilihatnya suasana kota pagi hari yang terlihat amat ramai. Kendaraan baik beroda dua, empat, maupun lebih tumpah ruah dijalan raya, saling memadati jalan. Bunyi klakson tidak terlepas dari padatnya ibukota Konoha, nama kota tersebut.

Hotel, gedung-gedung tinggi, perkantoran, berbagai macam toko menjadi tempat berlabuhnya pemadat-pemadat jalan. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada seorang pria yang sedang duduk diatas kap sebuah mobil berwarna hitam sambil memainkan handphone-nya.

Pria dingin dengan warna rambut yang senada dengan warna mobilnya.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto, Hinata, dan Ino segera mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah Sakura. "Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Naruto, kau pergi kesini bersamanya?" tanya Sakura yang pandangan matanya tetap mengawasi gerak-gerik Sasuke.

Naruto memukul kepalanya. "Ahh~ Sampai lupa! Iya, tadi aku menuju kesini menumpang mobilnya, mobilku sedang dipakai adikku ke akademi. Umm, kukira dia akan menuju kantornya." jawab Naruto panjang lebar.

"Ya sudah, aku akan kesana untuk menyuruhnya masuk. Kalian semua disini saja, ya!" ujar Sakura sambil menatap teman-temannya satu persatu. Ia pun segera berbisik pada Hyuu. "Dan jangan lupa, layani pengunjung kita yang satu ini karena dia termasuk pengunjung spesial bagi toko kita—upss, maksudku bagi Hinata."

"Pe-pengunjung spesial?" tanya Hyuu saat Sakura sudah keluar toko.

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang membuat Sasuke memalingkan mata ke arahnya.

Sasuke kembali melihat handphone-nya. "Aku sedang mengetik pesan untuk kukirimkan kepada sepupuku." jawabnya acuh.

Sakura segera duduk di samping Sasuke. Sasuke hanya melirik sebentar ke arah Sakura.

"Sepupumu? Umm, apa dia—bernama Uchiha Sai?" tanya Sakura yang membuat Sasuke—kembali—melirik ke arahnya.

Sebuah anggukkan dari Sasuke membuat Sakura mengerti.

"Apa kau juga libur, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura kembali.

Sekali lagi Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. "Aku tidak bisa mengirim pesan ke sepupuku jika kau terus mengajakku berbicara, Sakura."

Sakura yang mendengar keluhan Sasuke hanya menundukkan kepalanya. 'Padahal ia kan bisa mengetik pesan untuk Sai sambil menjawab pertanyaanku.'

Setelah 5 menit berlangsung, Sasuke menaruh handphone-nya di saku celananya. Ia pun memandang jalan raya yang berada di depan matanya.

"Sejak kemarin, sepertinya aku sudah banyak bercerita tentang kehidupan pribadiku kepadamu, Sakura. Apa sekarang kau mau bercerita tentang kehidupan pribadimu kepadaku?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengarnya kaget dan langsung terdiam.

Sasuke terheran-heran dengan sikap Sakura. Ia pun menatap Sakura. "Ada apa?"

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya teringat tentang kedua orangtuaku." jawab Sakura. Suara klakson kendaraan-kendaraan membuat suara mereka agak tidak terdengar.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kedua orangtuamu?" tanya Sasuke kembali.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang lalu dihembuskannya pelan-pelan. "Orangtuaku meninggal sejak aku berumur 5 tahun."

Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan tragis ketika pergi ke kota Suna. Mereka pergi karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Ya, saat itu aku masih kecil. Aku masih tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan meninggal. Dulu aku hanya mengira bahwa kedua orangtuaku pergi dan menetap disana." jelas Sakura. Sekali lagi Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku dapat pergi menyusul orangtuaku ke kota Suna. Saat aku berbincang dengan Tsunade-sama, nenekku, ia hanya berkata bahwa aku tidak akan bertemu dengan kedua orangtuaku karena mereka telah pergi meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya dan takkan kembali." lanjut Sakura.

"Lalu? Kau disini tinggal bersama siapa?"

"Aku tinggal bersama nenekku sampai berusia 17 tahun. Setelah itu aku diberikan uang yang sangat cukup untuk menutupi keperluanku selama sebulan. Lalu aku menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil di dekat sini. Ya, saat itu aku juga diberikan modal oleh nenek untuk membuka sebuah toko kecil. Karena kupikir untuk membuka sebuah toko diperlukan modal yang cukup banyak, aku mengajak Hinata—yang telah menjadi sahabatku sejak aku masih kecil untuk membuka sebuah toko. Dan hasilnya, seperti inilah..." jawab Sakura. Sekarang Sasuke agak menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas.

"Tentu kau sangat bangga dengan jerih payahmu ini, bukan?"

Sakura kembali terdiam. "Ya, aku sangat bangga. Tapi aku masih belum mencapai impianku saat ini untuk membahagiakan kedua orangtuaku. Aku ingin melihat merka berdua tersenyum melihatku. Aku ingin melihat mereka berdua bangga akan kesuksesanku. Aku ingin mereka senang karena menikmati hasil jerih payahku. Dan yang paling aku inginkan, aku ingin mereka berdua tersenyum saat melihatku telah memiliki pasangan hidup."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku tahu, sebenarnya kedua orangtuamu bangga melihatmu sekarang ini."

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, aku pikir juga begitu. Tapi saat ini aku belum bisa mencapai impianku yang terakhir."

Sakura menitikkan air mata. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menangis hanya dapat mengelus-elus kepala Sakura. "Tenang saja, Sakura. Aku berjanji bahwa aku yang akan menemanimu untuk mencari pasangan hidupmu karena aku juga ingin mencapai impianku terakhir sepertimu."

DEG!

'A-apa yang kurasakan saat ini? Mengapa jantungku merasa berdegup begitu kencang. Jangan katakan kalau aku sudah mencintai Sasuke, Kami-sama... Aku baru mengenalnya...' gumam Sakura. Rona kemerahan muncul di kedua pipinya. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum. Seketika Sasuke menarik badan gadis yang berada di sampingnya—yang masih menangis itu untuk dipeluknya.

Dari jauh, 2 orang wanita ditambah seorang lelaki melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang berpelukan.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan, Naruto?"

"Err~ Sepertinya mereka sedang—berpelukan, mungkin?" jawab Naruto menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata.

"..." Hyuu hanya terdiam sambil terus memandangi Sasuke dan Sakura. "Kupikir, mereka berdua saling mencintai."

Naruto terperangah. "Hah?! Mereka kan baru saja kenal!"

Hyuu melirik ke arah Naruto. Secara bergantian ia lirik Hinata juga. Seketika ia pun tersenyum. "Kalian juga, kan? Sama seperti mereka?"

Wajah Hinata bersemu merah sekali. Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

* * *

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

* * *

**(1) **Emang dasar Itachi itu. Malas sekali dia. Padahal Ayako kan ada di luar, ngapa dia pake nelpon-nelpon segala. Ya.. mungkin alasan utamanya karena ada Sasuke kali, ya...

Kanazawa Ayako. -nama yang saia karang sendiri- Dulu dia cinta pertamanya Sasuke. Eh~ direbut sama Itachi. Ayako itu berambut hitam (sama kayak Sasuke) panjang sebahu (lebih dikit sih), berponi rata. Bermata hitam. Ya...mirip-mirip Hinata dikit lah. Karakternya? Protagonis gitu. Baik, ramah dan penyayang.

Uchiha Kaname Rin. –nama yang saia ambil dari nama saia, Sasu-rin-. Kadang-kadang dipanggil Kaname, tapi keseringan dipanggil Rin. Jadi Rin itu imotou-nya Sasuke. Ciri-cirinya ya kayak saia *ngga nyambung*, berambut hitam (sama kayak kedua nii-san-nya) panjang sebahu lebih dikit dan berponi ke arah kiri (pokoknya sama kayak saia, dah~). Karakternya baik, ramah dan rajin menabung. *apasih*

Umm, saia perlu memberitahukan bahwa rumah Sasuke and cs (baca: keluarganya) bergaya Jepang. Ya... kaya rumah orang Jepang biasa lah. Tapi gak terlalu kesana banget. Pokoknya mirip-mirip rumahnya Ji Hoo di BBF. (bukannya itu rumah orang Korea?)

Gomen untuk kalian yang merasa bahwa di fanfic saia ini Itachi teraniaya sadis tak karuan. Ya memang sih, nasibnya Itachi gak setragis nasibnya Sasuke yang lebih parah (dari segi mental). Tapi kayaknya semua keturunan di klan Uchiha punya nasib yang tragis, ya? Ah~ Sudahlah. Takdir Tuhan siapa yang mau nolak? :)

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!

Cheers,

Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya

Jangan lupa klik tombol hijau yang ada di bawah, ya...


End file.
